


The Incubus

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pheromones, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Violet gets bitten as a prank by another queen, it unleashes a horrific side to Katya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing RP between the two of us, and we currently have no idea how long it will last.

"You mean she bit you?"

 

“Yes, she bit me. She does like to leave a mark doesn’t she?” Violet pulled up the ice pack and winced. One of the local queens had gotten a little frisky with her onstage and left a rather visible mark on her neck. Violet didn’t really want to deal with redditors and the whole internet speculating who’d left it and how and what they’d done when in reality she was spending the night in with Katya who looked about ready to get her shotgun and dig a hole to put that other drag queen in.

 

Katya’s eyes had focused completely on the bruise that Violet was covering with an ice pack. Her nose flared as she breathed; every part of her felt tense. She wanted to rip apart the bitch that dared mark what was hers. Violet was hers! Hers to mark! Hers to fuck! Hers! 

So consumed by her rage as she glared at the mark, she was unaware that parts of her had begun to transform into their natural incubus form – her tongue split, her eyes glowed emerald, her back shifted as wings attempted to burst forth. While she was only half incubus, her human mother was still her mother, her incubus side could take over. She had never told anyone of her heritage, not even Violet, and now seeing Hers with a mark that was not left by her unleashed it. 

With her lips curled up and her glowing eyes glaring at the bite, Katya leapt at Violet. “Mine!”  


	2. Chapter 2

Violet gasped in horror as Katya began to transform, too shocked to do anything but watch as Katya’s form shifted into something monstrous. She screamed as this transformed creature pounced on her, pinning her down where she’d been sitting on the bed. 

She quickly realized that she was no match for this creature’s strength. It was smelling her, wrinkling its nose as it sniffed the mark left by the other queen. Violet’s heart was beating out of her chest. She could only hope there was something of Katya still able to reason left within the creature. 

“Katya! Please!” She tried to keep her voice level. “I’m yours, I promise. I’d do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt anyone. Please.” Violet looked the creature in the eye. The bright emerald eyes unnerved her but she couldn’t waver. She couldn’t deny the power in this form intrigued her but right now, she needed to know that it was still Katya in there. “Please, Katya.”

 

Katya growled as she held Hers down. She could smell the taint the whore left on Hers. How dare she. Katya grunted as her blood covered, black feathered wings burst through her back. When Hers squirmed a little, Katya gave a warning growl as she pushed Hers’ shoulders firmly on the floor, though when she heard Hers confess to being hers, she relaxed her grip just a bit. Hers was smart. 

Katya lay fully on top of Hers, and when she did, she could feel the rapid pounding of Hers’ heart against her chest. Hers was scared? Of what? Katya lifted her head to look at Hers in the face and just saw terrified, tear-filled brown eyes staring back at her. Hers was scared of Katya? 

With a frown, Katya pressed a soft kiss the unblemished side of her neck, releasing calming pheromones at the point of contact, only enough to bring Hers from outright panic down to nervous fear. Katya could do no more than that. Once Hers’ muscles had become a little less tense, Katya rolled them to the side as she wrapped her wings around Hers as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of the clean side of Hers’ neck; she’d deal with the tainted side later. “Mine? Safe?” 

 

Violet shivered. She suddenly felt a little calmer. Her words seem to have gotten through to Katya a little bit, but it did not change the fact that she had a massive creature holding onto her, very determined to claim her. She took a deep breath. 

“I’m fine. Safe, I guess. But you and I are definitely having a talk later,” she said sternly, having no idea how much she was saying was getting through to the creature. “And if you were going to tell me you wanted to be more than fuck buddies, you didn’t have to be so dramatic about it,” she joked, more to reassure herself than anything else. 

Violet had heard of an incubus before, even slept with a man or two who claimed they were one, but they paled in comparison with the creature before her now. Violet couldn’t help but admire the way the transformation had defined Katya’s muscles and given her powerful wings. 

The part of her that was always on heat wondered absently what it would be like to be taken by Katya in her transformed state. Normally, Katya was a great lay, but like this… Violet could already feel herself beginning to harden and get wet, her cheeks clenching in anticipation. The incubus looked up wide-eyed at her and she realized that it could almost certainly smell her arousal.

She attempted to sit up but was held down by the creature, who immediately began to lick her neck, nipping ungently at the mark left by the other queen. The incubus growled and Violet abandoned any plans of moving. Her transformed lover began to lick all of her skin. “You owe me big time, when you’re back to human,” she muttered.

 

“Mine, safe.” A deep rumble formed in Katya’s chest that rose to her throat. A purr. She nosed her way up to right behind Hers’ ear so she could lick at the uppermost edge of Hers’ jawbone. She was so pleased that she made Hers feel safe again. 

Just then, a new scent invaded the air. Katya’s nostrils flared for a moment as she tried to place the scent. It didn’t take long. It was Hers, Hers’ arousal. The purrs in Katya’s chest became louder as she began to nip along Hers’ jaw leaving faint little marks behind. She continued to do so until she reached Hers tainted side. The whore’s mark. With a slight, unconscious snarl, Katya bit down on the mark, determined to bury all traces of the whore’s own claim and showing just who Hers belonged to. She bit and licked until she could no longer see a trace of the old mark, too bruised by her own teeth and covered in Katya’s own scent. 

Pleased with the result, Katya then turned her attention to the other side of Hers neck where she began to leave dark marks – though nothing as dark as the claiming mark – all along the neck and down to Hers’ clavicle and, after ripping open Hers’ shirt – chest. Once satisfied, and with Hers wrapped in her arms and wings, Katya closed her eyes as she sucked on the closest piece of Hers’ skin. 

Katya drifted, feeling calm. She didn’t fall asleep; she’d just laid there in the space and time between wakefulness and sleep. She felt gentle fingers start to brush themselves through her hair. So pleasant. Who’s were they? Hers? Katya’s brows furrowed. Hers? Who was…?

Katya’s eyes snapped open as she jerked up from Violet. She looked around, and when she saw her wings, her breath quickened as her heart raced. Without her knowing though, her eyes and tongue had returned to their normal human appearance, but the sight of her wings, which were much harder to recall, sent Katya into a panic. Violet knew. 

Fuck! Violet! 

Katya snapped her head to look back at Violet who’s neck and chest were covered in bruises. With wide eyes, Katya scrambled back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry…”


	3. Chapter 3

The quickness with which she sprung away from Violet could only mean one thing: Katya had come back to herself. Violet sat up, the shreds of her shirt falling away as she did. She winced, giving her irreparable clothing a brief look of mourning, before following Katya.

“Hey, look at me,” she demanded. The pain in Katya’s eyes as she took in the marks covering Violet’s body made Violet regret it a little. Katya’s wings folded inwards and her whole body drooped. “Stop that.”

Katya looked up startled and Violet continued. “Okay, clearly you have some explaining to do. But I can already see you blaming yourself. I’m fine. I’ve gotten worse before. I’ve  _asked_  for worse. Besides, you look kinda hot with all that going on.” Her statement fell flat so Violet tried a different approach.

“Katya, talk to me. Please.”

 

Katya ran until she reached a dead end. She was cornered. Katya spun around at the sound of footsteps following her. When she saw Violet’s bruised and marked up body, her stomach churned. Katya’s wings folded around her as she tried to hide herself away from Violet, away from the scorn she’d inevitably see. This…beast…inside of her had destroyed whatever bond she had developed with Violet, and Katya couldn’t help but hate herself for letting it take control away from her. She had thought that she’d had it safely locked away, safe from hurting another human, but apparently not. 

When Violet asked Katya to look at her, Katya did so only because Violet deserved to have all the control over what she had to say, and she deserved to have Katya do what she say. Katya peered through her wings as Violet spoke, and her eyes couldn’t help but widen at what Violet had to say. When Violet called her hot, Katya shook her head. No, she was a monster, and that’s all she was. She didn’t deserve Violet’s forgiveness or anything from her. 

“I…I’m sorry,” she said after Violet pleaded for her to talk to her, her voice barely more than a whisper. Katya picked at some of her feathers that had dried, crusty blood still on them. It’d take forever to get them to go away again so she could pass as human again. Last time, it took her nearly a week to get them to go back. “I, I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore.” Katya’s eyes watered as they looked at the underside of her wings. “I know I’m a monster, but I’m still so sorry for losing control a-and doing that to y-you.” 

 

Realizing that Katya was still blaming herself, Violet knew she had to get through to her. Looking earnestly at her lover, she tried a soft approach. “Let me help you clean your wings.” Katya had run into their hotel bathroom and Violet figured this was at least a place to start. Katya simply stared at her. 

Sighing, she began to prepare the water, grateful this room had a shower head that could be held, allowing her to gently rinse Katya’s wings. She was permitted to handle the beautiful wings, but Katya was watching her like a hawk, no doubt waiting for her to scream or bolt. Violet had no plans of doing either.

Katya’s wings were beautiful, reminding her of an owl’s, and Violet found herself drawn to their beauty. The wings were still wet but the blood had washed off easily at least. She carefully began to towel dry Katya’s wings, taking care not to ruffle any feathers. The motions seemed to relax Katya and Violet took it as an encouraging sign. She began to use her bare fingers to smooth down any out of place feathers.

Violet was smoothing down a feather near her wing joint when she found Katya’s oil gland. Touching it had elicited an erotic sound from Katya, and Violet being as she was, duplicated the motion to see if she got the same response and was pleased when she did. 

Katya explained that the oil waterproofed her feathers and was secreted from a sensitive gland. Violet took it as an invitation. She worked the oil through Katya’s feathered wings, taking care not to miss a spot, taking notice of where she touched that caused her lover to moan. She teased the glands when she needed more oil and Katya’s body language softened as Violet worked her over completely. 

Violet grinned, rather pleased with herself, figuring she’d just given Katya the incubus equivalent of an erotic massage. She rubbed the excess oil into her bare skin, figuring it’d make a nice moisturizer. It also happened to soothe the marks left on her skin.

Ducking into the circle formed by Katya’s wings, Violet wrapped herself around her lover. “Listen to me Katya, I’m not going to lie. You suddenly transforming freaked me out a little bit. But now that I know, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t think you’re a monster. You’re beautiful and strong and sexy. And I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Katya cringed as Violet approached her, but she held her body still as Violet pulled on one of her wings so she could wash away the blood and grime. Katya couldn’t help but sigh as Violet ran her fingers through the feathers. While the water weighed them down, it wasn’t like she had plans to use her wings in the near future anyway. 

When Violet began to pat her now clean wings dry, Katya’s eyelids fluttered shut. Having Violet take care of her wings felt so good. It felt so right. A soft, barely audible, purr vibrated in Katya’s throat. 

“Ah!” Katya’s eyes opened as she gaped. “My, my oil gland. For, for my wings.” Katya groaned as Violet touched it again. “I-it’s really sensitive. I know it’s pr-etty gross, but it’s pra-actical,” Katya’s voice cracked, “for maintaining my wings. Keeping them healthy. Bu-ut,” Katya let out a whine as her cock rose in her shorts, “it’s often used in an erotic sense as well.” 

As Violet manipulated the glands and spread the oil throughout her feathers, Katya’s muscles couldn’t help but relax. The tension just seeped out of her body. Hers was doing such a good job. 

Katya jerked as her eyes snapped open. No, Violet was doing a good job. Violet did not belong to her or to anyone. The beast would not take control over her again. It couldn’t. 

When Violet finished spreading her oil around, Katya let her wings just drop. Her body felt too loose and relaxed to do anything. After a moment, Katya lifted her wings back up, and when she did, Violet stepped into the circle Katya had created for herself. 

As soon as Violet stood in front of her, Katya’s nostrils flared. “What is that?” Katya sniffed the air in front of Violet. “What’s that smell?” Katya’s eyes widened. “Violet, what did you do?” 

Hers has claimed herself as Katya’s!

No! Violet couldn’t have…Katya’s body shook as she realized what Violet had done with the oil. 

Hers needed to be claimed! Hers was her right to claim! 

Katya gritted her teeth together as she held the beast off. “Get out.”  

Mine! Katya’s eyes began to glow. 

“Get out!” Katya shoved Violet out the open door and slammed it shut. 

The beast raged inside and slammed it’s body against the mirror. The beast screamed for its mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet didn’t know what was happening. She was pushed out of the bathroom but she could hear Katya roaring on the other side. “Katya! What’s going on? Are you okay?” she asked through the door, worried for her lover, the more bestial nature seemed to be taking hold and Violet didn’t know what that meant for Katya. She didn’t really understand the true nature of Katya’s powers once she transformed, the incubus side taking control.

The bathroom door opened and Violet found herself being literally flown across the room as the incubus carried her to bed. Her shorts were torn off and suddenly the also naked incubus was looming over her as she was placed on the bed, far more gently than she expected. 

She tried to sit up but the creature gently pressed her down, rumbling lowly. The incubus rubbed its oil glands, and Violet soon found herself slathered in the substance. It was warm and fragrant, thickly coating her and making her slide against the incubus’ skin. It was all very sensual and Violet could not help her returning arousal. 

This pleased the incubus, and soon Violet found herself arranged on all fours as the creature slicked the rest of her skin and prepped her. Violet’s heart beat excitedly in her chest. She couldn’t really process all that was happening but Katya even in her transformed state excited her. She felt a slight prick from one of the creature’s claws and suddenly her muscles relaxed.

A moment later, she realized why. The incubus was entering her, and Violet realized she hadn’t seen all the parts of her lover that had transformed. This was significantly bigger and thicker, and most shockingly of all, icy cold instead of the usual burning hot. The sensation was actually incredibly pleasurable, the stretch and the contrast in heat doing things to her. 

Violet moaned out her pleasure and spread her legs, welcoming the relentless thrusts. Katya's stamina in this form was greater, and Violet got no respite from the unending thrusts. The creature pinned her down, holding her wrists to the bed as she was speared open, the pace unyielding. 

It was all so much, everything far more intense than anything she’d ever experienced. Violet loved a good hard fuck and this was the best and the hardest fuck of her life. She moaned and cried out Katya’s name as she came untouched. She was fucked through her orgasm, the creature merely growling in acknowledgement. 

Sensitive from her release, Violet whimpered and sagged to the bed. The creature, sensing her shift, poked the skin of her wrist. Violet felt her mind numb and she realized that this was going to continue.  _Pheromones_ , she thought numbly, her mind clouding with pleasure. Violet was vaguely aware of her own compliance before her mind completely fogged over.

 

Hers. Hers. Hers.

“Mine,” Katya growled out as she finally felt her own release coming, and as her body tightened, her sharp teeth latched onto Hers’ neck, piercing through flesh as Katya emptied herself into her mate, and with her bite, she brought Hers to completion once more even though Hers had nothing left. She had wrung Hers out dry after all. 

Once finished, Katya let go of Hers’ neck, and she lapped up the blood. The mark she had left there would last and last and last, and her claim would be known to all. “Mine.” No one would touch Hers again without facing the consequences. When the mark was cleaned, Katya finally pulled out of Hers’ exhausted and limp body with a groan, though she made sure to lave Hers by licking her neck when Hers whimpered below her. Hers was safe now, safe and hers. 

Katya curled around Hers as she breathed in her new scent, a perfect blend of Katya and Hers mixed with the fresh musk from their mating. Katya continued to lick and nuzzle against Hers neck as she drifted in the land between wakefulness and sleep. “Mine.”

 

* * *

  

When Violet came to the next morning, she could barely move she was so sore. Every part of her ached and her head was still foggy. Her neck and ass in particular were painful, and gingerly, Violet extracted herself from Katya’s tight grip. She growled unconsciously but Violet was able to wiggle out of her hold. Her legs felt like jello and she fell to her knees as she tried to stand. Groaning, Violet stood again, carefully testing her weight this time. She managed to make it to the bathroom and her mouth fell open in shock at her reflection. 

Deep bruises covered her entire body, she was gaping and most horrific of all, her neck had been utterly brutalized. The wounds had scabbed over but her neck was covered in bruises and deep scratches. She looked as if she’d been attacked by a wild animal. There’s no way she could do her burlesque act any time soon. 

As she thought about last night, she found she could barely remember it. She remembered Katya’s jealousy and her transformation. She remembered Katya's remorse at letting the creature out but Violet was not afraid. She’d cleaned Katya's wings, and then the beast was on top of her. Violet gasped. Katya had done this to her? She stared at her reflection in horror but the truth was evident. The beast within Katya had used her, pushed her past her limits and dosed her with pheromones when it became too much for her. Violet hadn’t realized just what she’d gotten herself into and she looked over the results on horror. 

She heard Katya calling for her but she couldn’t respond. Katya would see the light in the bathroom soon anyway. Violet clutched the sink, feeling herself going into shock. It was almost as if watching someone else, looking in the mirror. Spooked, Violet recoiled as the door burst open.

 

Katya shifted in bed. Her body felt deliciously sore, and she wanted nothing more than to lie in bed all day, but when the front of her that had been so warm suddenly became cool, she couldn’t help but wake up. She blinked her eyes open, and as she sat up, she stretched her arms high above her head, cracking her back. What had happened last night? As she turned her head, stretching her neck, she saw a light on in the bathroom. Katya stood up and, after another stretch, she walked over to the bathroom. 

When she flung the door open, to sight of Violet’s bruised body and the claiming mark on her neck in addition to their combined scent, permanently attached to Violet now, reminded Katya of what had happened – of her losing control, of Violet grooming her wings, of Katya laying claim to Violet, of Katya forcing Violet, of not telling Violet, of, of, of…

“Oh, god, Violet, I-I am so sorry.” Katya, with her wings furrowed in, took a step towards Violet, feeling her fear, and the beast inside couldn’t stand the thought of its mate being upset. 

 

Violet couldn’t help the steps she took back, away from Katya. She felt so out of control. She was shaking and she barely registered that she knocked a lot of toiletries off the sink. She just had to get away. “Stay away from me!” she cried and tried to run. 

She got out of the bathroom before the incubus caught her and pinned her down. She began to cry, the fear getting the best of her as the realized she couldn’t escape this thing that lurked inside of Katya. The incubus' features warped once again and Katya’s human face looked at her in horror. Katya let go and got off of her but Violet still struggled to quell the rising panic. 

She hugged her knees to her chest as she cried in earnest, the sobs wracking her body as Katya watched helplessly. She cried herself out and wiped her eyes, looking up fearfully at Katya. “What happens now?” She hated the weakness in her voice but this whole affair had shaken her. “What did that creature do to me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Katya fell back on her own ass on the floor. She leaned against the front of a chair as she watched Violet cry. Violet didn’t cry. Katya couldn’t remember ever seeing her cry; she was so strong. Katya was the weak one. Katya was the one who broke down. Not Violet. Her own throat clogged with held back sobs which she swallowed back. No. She didn’t deserve to cry, not now. She had hurt Violet so much, and she needed to remain in control to be able to help Violet in anyway she can even if it was just answers at the moment. 

After all, she was hers now. 

Katya shook that thought from her mind. No, she couldn’t let the incubus take control, not now, even if it craved to be let out so it could force its mate – Violet! – back into a calm state. 

“It, um,” Katya rubbed the back of her neck, “claimed you. It, um, considers you…mine now?” she said, though her voice rose as if she were asking a question. Katya looked down at the floor. “W-when you rubbed my oil into your skin, it sent a primal message to the  _thing_  inside me that you…had accepted to be my mate.” Katya brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “Last night, it um… And your neck, that’s the, um, claiming mark,” Katya said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “it’s meant to send the message to everyone that you belong to me.” Katya looked up at Violet with watery eyes as she forced back tears. “I’m sorry.”

 

Violet stared hard at Katya. “I need more of an answer than that Katya. How exactly does being an incubus work? Is it like, part of you, or entirely separate?” She rubbed a hand across her face. “It claimed me but I belong to you?” Her brows raised as she tried to make sense of this bizarre situation. 

“How was it able to make me.. do that.. go past my limits? I don’t even really remember what happened after a point but this,” she indicated her battered body, “can’t happen. I don’t care if that beast thinks I’m its’ or yours or whomevers but it can’t ever do that ever again. Katya, I need you to be honest with me. I.. I want to trust you, all of you, but I don’t understand this thing inside you and I had no idea what it was capable of doing to me…” 

Violet’s voice thickened as tears threatened to fall once again. “Before  _this_ , I- I-” Violet’s voice broke as she choked back a sob, the rest of her words coming out in a rush. “I wanted to see how things went while we had this time together and I was thinking about asking you to be my boyfriend, officially.” She took a breath to calm herself.

“I love you, Brian, but I didn’t know you were keeping such a terrible secret from me… I need to know if I can reconcile that you’ve got another side of you that’s not really under your control. I don’t know what to do, Bri. I really don’t…” 

 

Katya squeezed her knees to her chest as Violet confessed to have wanting to be a couple with her. “I love you too. So, so much, and I’m so, so sorry. I thought I had it under control. I really did. I’ll understand if you don’t ever trust me again though.” 

Katya rubbed her face and let out a sigh before she looked up at Violet. “This will likely take awhile. I’ll answer all your questions, of course I will, but if you need a break – water, breakfast, just time to process something – take it.” Katya dropped her hands onto her knees and just stared at them, unable to look at Violet’s aching face for long even though Katya deserved to feel the pain she inflicted upon her. 

“Okay, um, being an incubus, it is me, or I am it, or at least half it. I’m sorry, it’s hard to explain. My dad was an incubus who slept with and impregnated my mother, who’s human, so, it’s like I have these two competing instincts inside of me – the human and the monster. I-I learned how to suppress and control the raw instincts of the incubus side of me, and I had it perfectly in control. Um,” Katya glanced up at Violet with guilt in her eyes, “at least I did until last night. I’m sorry.” 

Katya cleared her throat as she looked back down. “Um, anyway, onto your next question. The, um, going past your limits?” Katya dug her nails into the palm of her hands. “That would be, the, um,” Katya’s voice drifted down to a soft, full of hate at herself, whisper, “the pheromones. They, um, convince whoever the incubus intends to sleep with to give it up to them. Being only half, mine aren’t quite as strong. I can only use them to calm and temper down any anxiety.” Katya voice rose. “Though I’ve never used them before…before, um.” Her voice cracked as tears slipped down her cheeks. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for last night. I’m so, so sorry, Violet.” 

 

Violet nodded, still trying to process. “How does the claim work? Somehow I doubt when these bruises fade the claim will fade too.” She wrapped her arms around herself, unused to feeling so helpless. “I can’t even get a room away before that side of you is on top of me. Will you even be able to let me go if I choose to leave? I’m not saying that I am,” she added quickly. “But I want to know what this means for us.” She took a deep breath.

“So that side of you came out, because of me? Like some kind of deep desire thing?” Violet attempted a smile. “Men have told me I drive them wild before but this is a first.” She rubbed her arm sheepishly, but it only served to remind her of the deep bruises that covered her body.

“I’m not going to lie, it bothers me a lot that that your incubus side has the power to override my emotions and my choices like that…” Violet suddenly buried her face in Katya’s chest, not wanting to look anymore at Katya’s pained expression, her own battered body or the incubus wings Katya had sprouted. 

She began to cry in earnest, frustrated with her own helplessness. Helpless to help herself. Helpless to help Katya, who was so clearly suffering. Helpless against the monster that lurked inside the person she loved. Katya numbly held her as she sobbed piteously. What a mess the two of them were.

Her voice no louder than a whisper, she spoke. “I’m sorry too Katya.” 

 

Katya wrapped her arms and wings around Violet as tears leaked down her face. “I’m so sorry that I did this to you, Violet. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll never be able to fully atone for what I did, but I’ll do everything I can to rebuild whatever we can of our former relationship.” 

Katya let out a long sigh as she rubbed Violet’s shaking back. “The claim is for life. There is no mortal way to break it. Only death can. If I die, then you would be free again, but if you die, the incubus would go mad and follow. The incubus’ purpose now pretty much revolves around you – protecting you, providing for you,” Katya grimaced, “fucking you. It lives completely for you now. ” 

After she placed a small kiss to the top of Violet’s head, Katya laid her head against Violet’s. “I am so ashamed and sorry that it had taken control over your emotions and choices. I-I,” Katya choked in a breath, “I will do everything I can to keep it from doing that again. I-I hate that I essentially r-raped you, and I can’t ever forgive myself for it.” Snot bubbled in Katya’s nose as her throat tightened. “How you can even stand my touch right now, I can’t even understand.” 

Once Katya swallowed back her own sobs and when she felt Violet’s shaking subside, Katya pulled back by a hair. With a hesitant hand, Katya ran her hand down Violet’s loose hair. “Would you like some breakfast?”  


	6. Chapter 6

Listening to Katya apologize for things beyond her control, as usual, Violet couldn’t help but want to comfort her. “No one’s dying and no one’s leaving then. We’ll figure this out.” She gave Katya’s hands a reassuring squeeze. She handed Katya a room service menu, not wanting to think about this whole bizarre situation right now. Some food would be a nice break from thinking about it all.

"Breakfast sounds great. Think they’ve got blueberry pancakes on the room service menu?” She paused for a second, considering. “Is the incubus going to freak out if you hide in the bathroom while they drop off some food? Because you’ve still kinda got wings… Not exactly something we need them to see. If it’s planning to provide for me, it’ll understand right? Unless whipping up blueberry pancakes and smoothies are an incubus power I don’t know about?”

 

Katya could feel the incubus inside her wanting to growl at the thought of being separated from Violet while she talked to some stranger. With a small shake of her head and an apologetic smile, Katya said, “I don’t think that’s going to be possible.” Katya sighed. “The bond is still too new, too fresh. This…creature inside of me, that’s a part of me, it feels enraged at the very thought of being separated from you even by a door.” Katya shrugged. “I’m sorry, Violet.”

Unable to meet Violet’s eyes, Katya looked around the room. “Um, maybe I can just stand in the corner with a blanket or something around me while you answer the door? I can stand other side of the door too just to stay a bit more out of sight as well.”

Once Violet agreed, Katya picked up the phone and opened the menu. She ordered Violet’s blueberry pancakes and her smoothie – and she made sure to get all the specifics of what fruit to leave out and which fruit to substitute in for her berry-banana fruit blend – as well as an order of fruit salsa crepes, a southwestern omelet, and some freshly squeezed orange juice for herself.

Once she had everything ordered, Katya turned to look at Violet. “Just…” Katya took a quick breath, “be careful when you answer the door? Like, don’t even pretend to flirt, don’t let whoever it is touch you or step inside at all. I…” a small, half-hearted and wavering smile, “I don’t have the best control right now.” Katya looked down at the floor as she clenched her fists at her sides. 

 

Violet nodded at the instructions as she put on a thick robe. Her body was still sore and any more clothes seemed like a hassle. She flipped up the collar to hide some of the bruises but the huge dark bruise of the mating mark was still visible.

A knock at the door startled them both and Violet waved a now blanket clad Katya out of sight, watching tensely to see if Katya could keep the incubus side under control long enough for them to get breakfast.

At Katya’s nod, she opened the door. The man on the other side made a vulgar comment at the state of her neck and Violet ended up grabbing the tray from him with a remark about being on her honeymoon before slamming the door in his face. She put the food down and went over to Katya to make sure she was dealing okay.

With an emerald tint to her eyes, Katya pulled Violet close and started sniffing her. “Yup, still yours, big guy.” After a moment Katya’s eyes went back to normal. “We good?” Violet asked. Katya nodded sheepishly.

“Good, because I’m starving.” Violet started looking through the tray and setting a table for them. Thank god they had a massive suite to themselves. Violet started to tuck in. After a few thoughtful chews, she took a drink of her smoothie and made a face. Not blended enough.

“After this I’m going to call the front desk to extend our stay. It’s off season, it shouldn’t be a problem. Then I’m calling our managers. We’re both going to take a break until your wings disappear and then we’re just doing all our gigs together. Think we should just tell everyone we’re a couple now?”

Katya frowned down at the food that she picked at. While she was hungry from her transformation from the night before, she could only stomach a little of it. It just all tasted of ash in her mouth, though she forced a few bites to try to keep Violet from noticing. 

Katya shrugged. “Seems like it’s our only real option. Hate that this is how we become a couple, but…” Katya trailed off. It was her fault anyway. She shouldn’t have let herself get so close to Violet where the beast inside felt like it had a right to her as well. Maybe she should have pushed Violet away after their first hookup. She had known that she couldn’t be close to anyone, could never have a real relationship without destroying their lives, and look at what she did to Violet. She was such a fucking fuck-up. 

Her fingernails digging into her palm broke her bout of self hate. With a small shake of her head, Katya looked back up at Violet who was taking charge of everything. 

“You, you don’t have to do everything, you know? I can call the front desk or our managers or something. I just don’t want you to feel burdened by needing to do everything.” 

 

Violet took Katya’s hand. “I don’t feel burdened. I- I just need to do something. It’s not in my nature just to sit back and complain about things. I just need a plan. I need to do something. And we need to work together. We’re in this together. There’s worse people to get stuck with for the rest of your life.” Violet tried to smile reassuringly but at Katya’s nonreaction, she raised a brow. “Unless you’re upset you’re stuck with me?”

 

Katya’s eyes widened. “No! Never! I could never be upset about being with you.” Katya frowned down at the table. “I just hate that this is why you’re now with me, and that you don’t even have much of a choice in whether you want to stay or not.” 

Katya sighed as he wiped at his eyes before they could start to tear, and he looked up. “Just let me know what I can do to help.”

Violet took Katya’s hand. “Bri, we’ll make this work, I promise. Just because this happened doesn’t mean I don’t remember how it was before. I told you I was going to ask you to be mine. I wish that that’s what happened and we had crazy rough sex in celebration… So maybe we didn’t get off to the best start. But that doesn’t mean we can’t work past this.” Violet tried to smile reassuringly. 

Inside though, Violet was still reeling from what had happened. She hated being truly helpless. She liked the illusion of it, submitting and letting someone else take hold but still having the power to call it off with a single word. There were no safe words with the incubus though. 

A part of Violet was clinging to the hope that she could tame the beast within Katya. The incubus scared and excited her, but she hated that it didn’t care how much she could take. And worst of all, she hated how the loss of control made Katya feel. 

There was some small measure of comfort that even though she had a beast inside, Katya was still Katya. And it hurt Violet to see Katya hurting so much. Violet was no stranger to pain and rough sex. The bruises would fade in a few days but the mental scars for them both were what concerned Violet more. 

She needed Katya to know that she could forgive her. Violet could learn to work around the beast but she needed Katya right in it with her. Otherwise she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it alone. 

“You know what you can do to help? Forgive yourself.” Violet held firm as Katya looked up in shock at her. “I forgive you, Katya. And I need you to forgive yourself or it’ll always be this dark cloud over our relationship. Please Katya. I’m begging you. For me. For us.”

Katya closed her eyes, and with a sigh, nodded at Violet’s request. “I can try. For you, I can try.”


	7. Chapter 7

A week later…

 

Violet stirred sleepily. Cold. She was cold. That was unusual. Katya was still clinging to her, still asleep but her morning wood was poking Violet in the butt. At least that was pretty normal. 

 

The incubus needed to sleep curled around its mate but other than that, Katya hadn’t touched her since that night. It had been a tense week, both of them walking now on eggshells around the other, trying to not make it worse. 

 

They were both hurting but Violet needed Katya and Katya was shutting her out, still blaming herself despite Violet’s protestations that she wasn’t at fault. Violet’s words had changed little in Katya and Violet feared that Katya would never stop blaming herself and keep shutting Violet out. 

 

Violet ached for things to be like they used to, with Katya loving her and fucking her and being her dom and calling her princess, but lately she’d been treating Violet like she was made of glass and Violet couldn’t take much more. She needed Katya’s affection again. She couldn’t bear if all Katya felt when she looked at Violet was shame. 

 

Violet opened her eyes and turned to face Katya’s sleeping form. Her eyes widened. That’s why she was colder than usual. Katya’s wings were gone! The incubus had receded. That would surely help Katya feel more in control. Finally. They could get out of this room and get their new life together started. Unable to resist, Violet pressed a deep kiss to Katya’s lips.


End file.
